creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Crazy Medicine For Impaired Sponges
You know, I always love watching SpongeBob SquarePants. It was a kid TV show that had great episodes from the first four seasons. He has a pet snail Gary and he works at the Krusty Krab. But what a lot of people don't know is that the series was originally going to be a adult tone of key elements of the show. They were stripped down as to make it as a kid friendly television show. The pilot episode created by Stephen Hillenburg and whoever is Connie Francis made it a comic thing. Spongebob is slightly crazy for example. This is why he has his pet snail Gary. And he has a insanely brain inside to think of getting crazy ideas. The snail would always meow instead of barking or something else if you can be confused. But snails don't meow or bark in real life. They are simply quiet as a mouse. Did you get it or no? The episode starts out slightly differently: instead of the usual theme song, instead we have see a title read Crazy Medicine For Impaired Sponges. A picture of a bunny rabbit was carrying a sponge and a salt shaker bottle. The pineapple had a few molds on the sides. There was realistic sand around the pineapple and had no grass on top of the pineapple for example. Another thing I had noticed that was on the top notch on that. Which was that SpongeBob had two dark yellow circles under his eyes. SpongeBob looked a little sick. Little did I know that he looked sick. He was sick anyway SpongeBob was voiced by the same actor. Gary looked the same but he didn't look different than that. SpongeBob's clothing was frail and tattered. The walls of the home was rotted and faded. The red chair had a big white stain. It was hard to make out. SpongeBob went to go get the mail. But wait a minute it gets crazy. He was singing the mail song from Blue's Clues. Instead of singing the right way, he was singing in a different way. "Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wag my tail. When it comes it makes me want to scream...." He sang. He twitched for a second and calm down for a second and grabbed a bullhorn out of nowhere. "MAIL!" He opened the mail and found nothing but a bill and a expired coupon for a free Whopper from Burger King. "I don't know what is happening." SpongeBob said with a skull. "It just that I don't have any pals." There was a silent pause. "Except for you, children." He pointed at the camera and smiled at the camera as it zoomed into his face, revealing a disheveled amount of beard stubble. "I wanna do something to do today." Gary is seen in the background tugging away a rug on the floor. He chewed up the entire rug and Spongebob turned his head. The rug was completely gone. Revealing a trap door. It had a carved symbol of a hand. It read "Insanely Crazy Sponges" SpongeBob then touches the temperature to see if it was on. He was freezing like a popsicle. "I need to clean up!" SpongeBob said. He goes to the bathroom and begins to shower. A bar of soap was in the shower. "WHAT IN THE SAM HILL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled the soap. SpongeBob looked at the soap and grabs it and breaks it in half and throw the other half in the toilet. "What's next? Singing shampoo?" A woman's voice can be heard from the other room. "I just thought of that. Gary! Help me find something to do!" Said Spongebob. "I'll break your wall later!" Said the voice while a smack sound can be heard in the background. Gary winked at the camera and lead SpongeBob to the kitchen. Which has a small fire and SpongeBob came in and bumped into the table. Gary placed a sticky note what looked like a carrot. Damn, is it just me or Gary slightly sinister looking? It might be me. I don't know but what the hell. "Look!" Yelled a voice. "What?" SpongeBob said. The sticky note was on a carrot. Spongebob kept looking for the item. An Russian old man's voice was heard saying: "How the hell would you can't see that damn thing? It's right there!" SpongeBob grabbed and squinted at the carrot. "I know you can hear me jackass!" Said the old man. A strange figure in a dark red cloak slid across the room without moving its legs. It may have been a prop on wheels, but whatever it was, it took several random items such as chairs, bowls and a hatstand as it made its rounds across the room. "What is it?" Spongebob said. The flames continued to eat the background "Okay?" Spongebob said in a confused tone. He then later was on the phone with his doctor. "Oh. It feels like my snail is being insanely crazy and my house is melting!" The phone was disconnected unfortunately. He went to the front door to locked it onto the next scene. A blooded coat rack is seen as it looks like it had blood stained jackets. It made it simple and just nothing much to know about that. SpongeBob found another sticky note. It was a jar of rash jelly. The jar had stains on the bottom. He was confused with two items. "What can I do with these?" Said Spongebob. Gary was still sinister looking. What the fuck? There's like six copies of the snail to spray pink Sprite as it layers all over the beloved snail. He didn't noticed that there was another sticky note was on his ass. I started to have a funny feeling about what's going to happen next. This is where everything started make me roll on the floor laughing. He later went to the kitchen and put them on the counter. He was thinking about what the items that they had add up to. "Hmm. What can I do with a jar of rash jelly and a carrot?" He kept on thinking until he tried to see what they add up to. He kept on thinking until he can't think what they added up to. Gary beginning to sounded in a German accent. "I want you to push the carrot in your ass!" Spongebob then screamed "OH MY GOD!" as the snail beginning to have rows and rows of sharp teeth like a shark. SpongeBob ran into the living room. He had the most scared look on his face. The front door was gone! He tried to draw one with the marker but the fire from the kitchen made the house so rotted that the marker melted down to the sand. "Shove that carrot in your ass now you dumkoff!" Yelled Gary. SpongeBob's last hope was the trap door. He tried quickly dived down and he landed on a pile of pillows. They were soft and they had blood stains on it. And it had dry kelp all over the floor. SpongeBob was carrying a candle to see where is he going. He walked around for 3 minutes until he hears a scary voice. "I'M NOT GARY!" Gary boomed. "I'M BLOOD!" The red blood snail like demon bit into SpongeBob's leg as Spongebob felt like nothing happened. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!" Screamed the snail. Spongebob screamed and grab a crow bar and and hit the snail and with a bloody exploding mess! The blood and Gary's snail guts went everywhere and some hit on Spongebob on the face. Spongebob decided to join the pile of the pillows. Gary's skeleton bones transforms into a shape of a bunny rabbit. He did all kinds of dances with a evil smile and dances crazy like hell. A voice whispered: "I'm in your room." I looked around but there was no one to see there. The DVD should've ended there. The credits begin to roll but there were cut off by a random conversation between two people. "This really is a good chicken sandwich!" One of them said. It was Patrick (SpongeBob's dopey starfish friend). "They say when you lose one but it frightening the other." Said spongebob. "Hard to enjoy it." Spongebob said. There's no one else there. He was having a conversation with the air at the dinner table. "I would've enjoy it if I had my chance. *Pause* He took my chance!" Screamed SpongeBob. He then enjoy his chicken sandwich. But he wasn't by himself. The starfishes, the squids, the Krabs, the jellyfish, the snails, the fishes and the whales were alive as well. The episode ended and the screen went to green and some light blue text showed up. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. �� Category:Lost Stuff